The present disclosure relates generally to rolling element bearings, which may be utilized in machines containing moving parts where it is desirable to maintain some type of relative motion between two components. Rolling element bearings typically include a plurality of rolling elements disposed in a bearing cavity between an inner race and an outer race, where the inner race may be attached to a rotor component of the machine and the outer race attached to a stationary component of the machine. As the rotor component moves, the plurality of rolling elements roll along the inner and outer races, thereby transferring the load forces and reducing the frictional forces that would otherwise occur between the rotor and stationary components.